fitz_faradayfandomcom-20200214-history
TV Tropes
Literature on TV Tropes Tropes are used my writers and creators to communicate common ideas to audience members without giving too much detail. Tropes serve as a shorthand to expedite communication and streamline storytelling. They are cataloged at TV Tropes . Inclusion of The Marvelous Paracosm of Fitz Faraday and the Shapers of the Id The novel is included on TV Tropes, specifically in the literature section. Here you will find a number of references to the novel serving as a quickhand for readers and fans who are interested in the deeper motifs and themes. Also, the novel includes a number of allusions to other fiction works (ie. Adventures of Tom Sawyer) and fictionalized versions of real people (ie. Nikola Tesla's ghost). Tropes: * Abusive Parents: Hollis's dad. * The Alcoholic: Hollis's dad. * All Men Are Perverts: Fitz gets caught gawking at Josey through her bedroom window. Its an accident, but it's one heck of MeetCute * Age-Appropriate Angst: Basically the whole point of the novel. * Annoying Younger Sibling: Wes, although in this case, Fitz's cousin, though fulfills the same idea. * The Artful Dodger: Fitz mostly, but also Hollis. * Big Bad: Walter Branham. He is an educated and cultured, and although a teacher, he is portrayed far more as an 1, black flowing robes and all. * The Big Damn Kiss: When Fitz and Josey finally hit it off. * Boys Like Creepy Critters: Fitz is fascinated by the critters he shapes out of the Id. * Breakout Character: Hollis and possibly Josey. * The Bully: Eddie Thompson. * Bully Brutality: Eddie is guilty of this in Fitz's past, and gives us a glimpse in the opening scene when he knocks Fitz off the bus. * Chekhov's Skill: Pinball and Rubick's Cubes - they help Fitz intuitively understand how to shape the Id. * Cool Old Guy: Professor Crowley in some ways, other ways, not so much. * Delinquents: Hollis is seen to be this, especially with the episode where he is falsely accused of stealing. * Damsel in Distress: For a brief moment Josey fits the bill, when the Id-monster is about to crush her. She soon shows that she does not like this role, preferring AffirmativeActionGirl or at least {Girl}}, especially in the fight scenes. * Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?: Everyone is stunned when Fitz hurls Eddie across the hallway. * Disappeared Dad: We are told Fitz's mother has passed away, and given only a brief glimpse into what happened through a flashback. What happened to his father — and for that matter what happened to Hollis' mother is never explained, although the author promises to address these ideas in the sequel. * Disappointed In You: This is a reoccurring theme between Fitz and his grandmother. * Eating Lunch Alone: Fitz ends up here when he ruins things with Josey. It inspires his big speech * Eldritch Abomination: The Id Monster. It doesn't drive people insane, but it's quite capable of shredding anything that gets in its way. * Evil Teacher: Branham, Hagin and Drood. * Fluffy the Terrible: The Id-monster is named Snugglepuff or Snuggy for short. * Free-Range Children: To the extent that although the parents might worry, the children always seem to be escaping their clutches. * Freudian Trio: Hollis (ego), Fitz (id), Josey(superego). Or perhaps better, explained as the three of children are working through their Id, both metaphorically and literally (its literally "shaping the Id"). * Full-Name Ultimatum: Fitz's grandmother and aunt call him: Fitz Gerald Michael Faraday * Girl Next Door: Josey Campbell * Guile Hero: Fitz Faraday * Heterosexual Life-Partners: Fitz and Hollis fit this trope, and it is hinted at that they always have. * Historical-Domain Character: Nikola Tesla's ghost appears at the end, perhaps because of Fitz's imagination and the rumors of Tesla's ghost living in Crowley Manor? Although this is never stated. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Fitz. He's quite often moody and full of too much angst Jerkass,but all of these instances spring from thoughtlessness rather than any actual malice. When it comes down to it, he actually has a very powerful conscience and never wishes any serious harm on anyone. Perhaps, most telling is that he is willing to defend the town bully TheBully * Loveable Rogue: Fitz and Hollis fit this at different times throughout the story. * MacGuffin: The Cognitive Resonator. * MacGuffin Guardian: To an extent the Id-Monster, but also the mansion and Crowley himself. * Mental Picture Projector: It does so much more! The Cognitive Resonator runs on Applied Phlebotinum and is a Speculative Fiction answer to seeing and bring thoughts into reality. Its one part Magical Security Cam and one part Green Lantern Ring thanks to the Mad Scientist Professor Crowley. It gives the operator Imagination-Based Superpower, Swiss-Army Superpower, Your Mind Makes It Real, to varying degrees. * Mutual Envy: Both Fitz and Hollis glorify one another and the GrassIsGreener applies. * No Man Should Have This Power: Professor Crowley regrets building the Cognitive Resonator. * Parental Substitute: Fitz lives with his maternal grandmother and his maternal aunt after the death of his mother. * The Peeping Tom: Inadvertently, Fitz gets caught gawking at Josey. * Prince Charming Wannabe: Doug Wilson, who truly has no role other than to make Fitz jealous, is this for Josey, after their breakup. * Puppy Love: Fitz and Josey, but neither would call it that! * Reed Richards Is Useless: Understandably, Professor Crowley is reluctant about his Cognitive Resonator, which brings thoughts to reality. But the machine has so many implications in terms of psychology, pathology, therapy and the like, he would have more money than Scrooge McDuck, The Richest Duck in the World * Shaggy Dog Story: Had Crowley decided to destroy the Cognitive Resonator early on, the entire story could have been avoided, including his own death. * Sadist Teacher: Branham, Hagin and Drood. * Shouldn't We Be in School Right Now?: The kids seem to be absent from school A LOT and without any consequences. * Technology Porn: Both the Cognitive Resonator, and the Professor's mansion. * You Are Not Ready: The kids decide this is true, and destroy Crowley's mansion as well as the original Cognitive Resonator. [[Category:Discover]